Because I'm Stupid
by Amutia Putri
Summary: Aku menyukaimu yang tidak pernah melihatku. Aku menyukaimu meskipun kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku menyukai senyum manismu meskipun aku tahu itu bukan untukku. Aku yang bodoh ini menyukai sahabatku sendiri.


Author note: This is my first fanfiction in this fandom. Salam kenal semuanya. Er... aku bingung mau nulis apa di author note ini.

Well, karena belakangan ini aku suka sama Hetalia dan tiba-tiba punya ide buat fanfic akhirnya aku bikin fanfic ini. Prussia x Hungary salah satu pairing favoritku jadi aku ingin membuat sesuatu untuk mereka.

Sebenarnya susah sekali untuk membuat deskripsi dari sudut pandang Gilbert. Aku berharap Gilbert di sini tidak terlalu OOC karena saya sendiri tidak ingin Gilbert jauh dari karakternya tapi demi jalan cerita maaf jika Gilbert di sini tidak IC, hanya sedikit OOC.

So, aku harap kalian menikmati fanfic aku ini. Selamat membaca. Baca dulu warnings-nya ya...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Because I'm Stupid (c) Amutia Putri**

**Warnings: AU, memakai nama personifikasi, Gilbert x Elizaveta, Gilbert's POV, ada sedikit bahasa asing, OOC**

Dari sudut di belakang kelas aku selalu memperhatikannya. Gadis bernama Elizaveta Hedervary, pemilik rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat dan tebal ditambah bola mata yang berwarna hijau bagai batu emerald. Aku selalu melihatnya dari sini, dari tempatku yang terhindar dari keramaian. Bukannya aku tidak suka keramaian, aku suka berbicara dengan banyak orang, tapi saat aku sendiri aku bisa dengan tenang memperhatian gadis itu.

Dia selalu tersenyum dan ramah kepada yang lain. Dia gadis yang enerjik, sangat suka memasak dan menonton anime. Dia bahkan bisa menjadi orang yang sangat aneh saat sedang menonton anime. Dia terkadang tertawa sendiri atau tiba-tiba menangis.

Jika aku menjabarkan satu-persatu apa yang aku tahu tentangnya tak akan ada habisnya, kepalaku selalu penuh dengan Elizaveta. Tapi satu hal yang aku ketahui secara pasti, dia tidak pernah _melihatku_. Di matanya hanya ada satu laki-laki, aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya dengan jelas.

Tatapan mata Elizaveta selalu berbeda saat dia memandang lelaki itu. Tatapan matanya selalu lembut. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa gadis itu tak pernah _melihatku_, dia hanya _melihat_ lelaki itu. Dia tak akan pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku. Tidak, dia tak perlu tahu, aku sendiri yang menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang aku tahu tak akan pernah terbalas.

Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Tapi ini aku lakukan karena aku tak ingin membebani Elizaveta. Pasi dia akan merasa tak enak jika dia tahu aku memiliki perasaan ini untuknya. Aku tak mau menyakiti sahabatku sendiri. Walaupun dibilang sahabat, kami tak sedekat dulu.

Tidak perlu bertanya padanya aku sudah tahu hatinya berpihak pada siapa. Sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau Elizaveta menyukai lelaki itu, mereka dekat sedari kecil dan sampai sekarang selalu bersama. Justru akulah yang tiba-tiba datang di antara mereka dan seenaknya menyukai Elizaveta.

Semuanya dimulai saat kami menjadi teman sekelas saat tahun pertama dan terlibat dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Aku sering menjahili Elizaveta dan membuat Roderich kesal. Lama-kelamaan hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Kami bertiga semakin sering bersama dan semuanya terjadi secara alami. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku pada Elizaveta. Aku merasa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang amat besar. Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tanpa sadar aku sering menghindarinya dan hubungan kami menjadi renggang. Tapi Elizaveta tetap tidak berubah padaku, aku tidak tahu mengapa padahal dia adalah orang yang paling ingin aku jauhi. Dia masih berbicara denganku dan terkadang aku harus bersandiwara di depannya. Meskipun menyakitkan aku harus bertahan.

Aku merutuki satu hal, tempat duduk Elizaveta tepat berada di depanku. Undian tempat duduk yang sangat tidak _awesome_. Saat naik ke kelas dua kami duduk berdasarkan nama keluarga kami, otomatis aku jauh dari Elizaveta. Setelah libur musim panas wali kelas menyuruh untuk mengganti posisi tempat duduk. Awalnya aku senang mendapat tempat duduk di belakang, tapi bagai tersambar petir di siang hari Elizaveta mendapatkan tempat duduk tepat di depanku. Satu sisi dari diriku merasa senang tapi di sisi lain rasanya menyakitkan. Dia adalah orang yang aku sukai, bahkan lebih, tapi dia juga menjadi orang yang paling ingin aku hindari.

* * *

"Haaah..." Aku menghela napas panjang. Kuharap libur musim dingin segera tiba. Setelah itu akan ada pengundian tempat duduk lagi dan aku harap tidak duduk dekat Elizaveta lagi.

"Hai Gilbert, kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau terlihat murung." Tiba-tiba wajah Elizaveta mucul tepat berada di hadapanku membuatku tersentak kaget.

"E-Elizaveta?" Aku berusaha menormalkan suaraku. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, ayolah Gilbert, sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Eliza atau Lizzy saja, dulu kau sering memanggilku begitu kan? Aku merasa jadi oranglain saat kau memanggilku Elizaveta." Dia menggerutu dengan mengembungkan pipinya, dia selalu seperti itu saat menggerutu. Aku tak bisa memanggilnya Eliza atau Lizzy lagi seperti dulu. Tidak bisa sebelum perasaanku untuknya hilang.

"Bukan masalah kan? Itu masih namamu," jawabku datar. Elizaveta terdiam sambil berdiri di dekat mejaku. Ah... mungkin aku terlalu dingin padanya.

"Lupakan soal namaku, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," katanya sambil duduk di kursinya dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Pertanyaanmu yang mana?" tanyaku sambil menopangkan dagu pada kedua tanganku.

"Kau terlihat kau punya masalah? Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan ujian yang semakin dekat? Kau takut tidak lulus ujian lalu harus ikut kelas tambahan. Kalau kau ikut kelas tambahan otomatis saat malam natal kau akan mengerjakan ujian susulan di sekolah. Yah... itu juga masalah yang lumayan besar. Atau kamu punya masalah lain?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat cepat. Aku menaikan alis melihat kelakuannya . Dia masih menatap mataku lurus. Sial, aku tak tahan melihat matanya lama-lama. Segera kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Aku hanya... sedikit tidak enak badan," jawabku masih tetap tak melihat wajahnya, aku hanya melihat lurus ke arah mejaku. Aku bohong tentunya, aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain. Tangan Elizaveta tiba-tiba menyentuh keningku membuatku tersentak dan mendongkak.

"Kau memang sedikit hangat dan wajahmu sedikit memerah. Apa kau terkena flu musim dingin?" Dia menerka-nerka. Sedangkan aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Ditambah wajahku yang memerah itu bukan karena aku sedang sakit, aku tidak sakit, tapi itu lebih karena Elizaveta tiba-tiba menyentuh keningku dan bodohnya gadis itu tidak sadar apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu mencemaskanku," ujarku sambil menepis pelan tangannya dari keningku. Aku bisa kacau kalau dia menyentuhku tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

_Janganlah kau terlalu peduli padaku, aku bisa salah mengartikan kebaikanmu itu, Elizaveta._

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Ah iya, kau tahu tidak kemarin Roderich dan Ludwig..." Dan dia mulai bercerita tentang laki-laki itu. Aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Terlalu sakit untuk membayangkannya. Dadaku terasa diremas, ini bukan salah Elizaveta, ini salahku sendiri yang begitu takut untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia tersenyum dan aku hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Dia memang tersenyum di depanku, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut tersenyum seperti dirinya, karena dia tersenyum bukan karena diriku, aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan perasaanku pada Elizaveta tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan perasaan ini tumbuh tanpa bisa aku cegah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya padahal sudah jelas dia tak mungkin menyukaiku lebih daripada seorang sahabat. Tapi untuk membenci dirinya pun aku tak bisa.

"Ah... waktunya pulang," kata Elizaveta sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Um... Gilbert kau ada acara setelah ini?" dia membalikan badannya bertanya padaku.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tasku.

"Bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya kalau dia sangat mengharapkanku untuk menemaninya. "Kalau kau tak mau aku terpaksa pergi sendiri..."

Aku mendesah pelan. _Kenapa kau tidak minta Roderich untuk menemanimu?_ Aku ingin berkata seperti itu tapi kuurungkan niatku. Akhirnya aku bertanya. "Kemana?"

Mimik Elizaveta langsung berubah, dia terlihat senang. "Apa artinya kau mau menemaniku?" tanyanya riang. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat saat melihat ekspresinya tadi. Dengan sengaja aku memukul pelan kepala gadis itu dan dia sedikit meringis. "Aw... _what was that for, _Gilbert?"

"_Nothing_, _I just want to do that_," jawabku saat sudah menetralkan perasaanku kembali.

"_Huh, you're not awesome _Gilbert," katanya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"_Nein, I always awesome, _Elizaveta," jawabku dengan seringai khasku.

"Hahaha... kebiasaanmu belum berubah ya, Gil?" Dia tertawa sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Hal kecil seperti ini mengingatkanku saat kami masih sering bersama. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa hangat saat melihat senyum Elizaveta, tanpa bisa kutahan, aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengambil mantelku yang digantungkan di tempat khusus mantel lalu memakainya.

"Ke pusat perbelanjaan," jawabnya sambil mengancingkan mantelnya.

"Kau mengajakku ke sana untuk membawakan barang belanjaanmu?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi malas yang dibuat-buat. Bibirku mengatakan itu, tapi dalam hatiku aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu, bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Elizaveta adalah hal yang kuiinginkan, tanpa gangguan dari laki-laki itu.

"Mungkin, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak belanja banyak kok!" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Kurasakan kehangatan tangan Elizaveta menjalar keseluruh punggungku. Aku menyukai kehangatan ini, tapi aku tahu hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini, bagi Elizaveta hal ini bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kita pergi," ajakku sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar kelas.

"E-eh? Tunggu dulu aku belum memakai syalku!" Aku mengabaikan Elizaveta dan berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah. Tak lama aku mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat cepat dari belakangku. Itu sudah pasti Elizaveta.

"Kenapa malah meninggalkanku?" tanya Elizaveta saat dia sudah berada di sebelahku dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Salahmu sendiri yang lama," ejekku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Rasanya perasaanku menjadi ringan.

"Huuuh... wajar kan, aku ini perempuan," jawabnya sambil merapikan rambut dan syalnyanya.

"Padahal dulu kau seperti laki-laki, tenagamu juga." Aku membalas perkataan Elizaveta dengan sedikit nada mengejek, tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Aku masih ingat benar saat pertama mengenalnya dia selalu mengingat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda. Dia bilang dia tak suka memiliki rambut panjang tapi ibunya yang memaksa dia. Meskipun begitu dia sangat pintar memasak, aku mengakuinya.

"Itu kan sudah sangat lama, sekarang aku sudah berubah." Ujarnya dengan nada bangga. "Aku juga memanjangkan rambutku."

"Yah... kau semakin cantik." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Untung aku mengatakannya dengan pelan. Secara reflek aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku dan memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Elizaveta. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku coba melirik Elizaveta berharap dia tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus aku berikan kalau gadis di sampingku ini sampai mendengar perkataanku tadi. Tapi Elizaveta hanya berjalan dalam diam. Aku pun menghela napas panjang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh, tidak bukan apa-apa. Cuacanya semakin dingin saja ya? Ahaha..." Sial, apa yang aku bicarakan. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi canggung seperti ini.

"Ya, padahal tidak ada salju," jawab Elizaveta sambil melihat keluar dari kaca jendela.

Sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun Elizaveta banyak berbicara sedangkan aku hanya menanggapinya sesekali. Dia berbicara tentang anime yang ditontonnya atau tentang game yang sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan. Aku merasa sedikit senang mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan atau apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku hanya tersenyum sesekali melihat ekspresi Elizaveta yang berubah-ubah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedekat ini.

"Ah! Itu kereta kita. Ayo cepat Gilbert!" Elizaveta tiba-tiba menarik tanganku saat kami sampai di stasiun. Aku memperhatikan tanganku yang dipegang oleh Elizaveta dan aku tanpa bisa kucegah bibirku membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Hampir saja kita tertinggal," desah Elizaveta saat kami telah memasuki gerbong kereta.

"Yah... tapi tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong di sini." Aku berkomentar sambil melihat keadaan gerbong kereta.

"Setidaknya kita tidak berdesak-desakan," balasnya.

Aku pun menyandarkan bahuku ke pintu Elizaveta berdiri di depanku. Selama perjalanan kami tidak berbicara. Aku menyibukan diri melihat pemandangan di luar.

Kulihat matahari yang mulai terbenam. Awan beriak berwarna jingga memenuhi langit. Seberkas cahaya jingga menyorot tempat ke arahku, aku menyipitkan mataku karena silau. Matahari terbenam saat musim dingin seperti ini bagus juga, pikirku. Lalu aku mendengar suara Elizaveta, dia terkekeh entah karena apa.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arahnya yang sedang menutup mulutnya, menahan suara tawanya.

"Humph... kau terliat- kau lucu Gilbert," jawabnya sedikit terpatah-patah. Aku hanya menaikan alisku. Apa yang lucu? Dari tadi aku hanya diam saja, pikirku.

"Kau seperti orang lain dengan rambut oranyemu, hahaha..." akhirnya dia tertawa tapi masih berusaha menahannya. Aku coba melihat bayangan diriku melakui ponselku. Rambutku berubah warna, rambutku yang tadinya putih keperakan menjadi sewarna dengan matahari terbenam.

"Sudah cukup tertawanya," ujarku memperingatkan Elizaveta. Melihatnya terus menerus tersenyum saat bersamaku membuat perasaanku padanya semakin besar, aku semakin tak bisa menahannya. Aku ingin bilang padanya kalau aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak, tidak, tenangkan dirimu Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"_Okay, okay,__ I'm so sorry _Gilbert. _But that's kinda cool you know, you don't have to dye your hair but it can change color easily_."

"_That's because I'm awesome_." Kubalas dengan gaya khasku dan dia kembali tertawa.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa seperti ini," ujarnya sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanyaku sesampainya di pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai. Para pegawai toko ramai mempromosikan tokonya, orang-orang berjalan dengan kantung belanjaan di tangan. Banyak juga pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Elizaveta yang sedang melihat-lihat toko yang berjejer sepanjang jalan. "Aku sendiri belum tahu..." jawabnya.

"Haaa?"

Tapi tak lama setelah dia berkata seperti itu dia menarik tanganku dan masuk ke salah satu toko.

Kami masuk bersama dan melihat ke dalam toko yang cukup ramai. "Elizaveta," panggilku saat dia mulai mengambil keranjang untuk berbelanja.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah toko buku yang ada di seberang toko ini. "Kalau sudah selesai tunggu saja di dekat pintu masuk toko ini, aku tak akan lama."

"Oke!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk padaku. Akupun mulai melangkah keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan menuju toko buku yang ada di seberang jalan.

Aku melihat-lihat di dalam toko buku tersebut. Aku berkeliling sebentar dan sampai dibagian majalah. Aku mengambil majalah mengenai astronomi dan membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar majalah yang sekarang ada di tanganku aku berdiri di dekat etalase sambil menghadap keluar toko dan mulai membaca majalah itu.

"Wah, majalah astronomi. Kau masih suka hal itu ya?" Elizaveta tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku, membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali..." tanyaku sambil memperhatikan kantung kertas yang dibawanya.

"Aku rasa cukup lama aku berbelanja, mungkin kau sampai lupa waktu saking seriusnya membaca," jawabnya sambil menunjuk majalah yang aku pegang.

"Ah... mungkin kau benar," jawabku sambil memasukan majalah yang aku pegang ke dalam tas. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" Elizaveta malah berbalik bertanya. Kami sudah keluar dari toko buku dan di luar terlihat lebih ramai dari sebelumnya padahal udara lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku akan makan di rumah saja. Kau ingin beli yang lain?" tanyaku sambil mulai berjalan, Elizaveta berjalan di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Gil. Kita berpisah di sini," ujarnya sambil membungkukan badannya. Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu melihat langit yang sudah gelap.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tawarku dan dia terlihat sedikit kaget. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam kan?" Dan dia hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai responnya. Kulihat hidung dan pipinya bersemu merah, mungkin karena udaranya sangat dingin meskipun salju tidak turun.

* * *

"Setelah melewati jalan ini belok ke kanan kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku pergi ke rumah Elizaveta. Dulu kami sering belajar bersama di rumahnya.

"Iya," jawabnya. "Sudah lama kau tidak main ke rumahku." Aku tidak merespon, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku menatap langit malam yang berawan, tak nampak satupun bintang di sana. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahku.

"Ah... hujan!" seru Elizaveta lalu dengan cepat mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Untung aku bawa payung," ujarnya sambil membuka payung lipat itu.

"Gilbert, ayo mendekat. Kau tidak mau kehujanan kan? Sebentar lagi kita ujian, bisa gawat kalau kamu sampai sakit." Dan Elizaveta menarikku untuk berlindung di bawah payungnya. Aku mengambil alih payung yang dipegang Elizaveta dan aku memegangnya.

"Kalau kau yang pegang aku harus menunduk," ucapku sebelum Elizaveta sempat protes, karena kulihat mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar," balasnya. "Tinggimu bertambah ya? Waktu pertama kita bertemu tinggi kita tidak beda jauh. Tapi sekarang aku harus mendongkak saat berbicara denganmu." Setelah berkata itu dia kembali terdiam dan kami berjalan bersama ditemani rinai hujan.

Rumah Elizaveta sudah mulai terlihat dan tepat saat itu hujan mulai berhenti.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti..." gumamku ambil melihat langit. Awan hitam sudah mulai menghilang tapi hujan tadi membuat udara semakin dingin.

"Kau benar," balasnya. "Ah, sini biar aku saja yang pegang payungnya." Tawarnya dan aku pun menyerahkan payung yang ada di tanganku.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang.

"Kyaaa!" Elizaveta kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menabrakku, secara refleks aku menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Sialnya, pijakan kakiku tidak begitu kuat dan akupun terpeleset karena jalan yang becek.

"Akh..." Aku merasakan beban yang berat pada badanku dan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh punggungku.

"Uh..." Aku bisa mendengar suara Elizaveta. Aku coba membuka mataku dan melihat dia tepat berada di depanku lebih tepatnya dia menindihku.

_Deg_. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan dan darahku yang tiba-tiba berdesir dengan sangat cepat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia pasti bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdebar-debar ini.

"A- um... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Elizaveta yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, aku- eeehhh...!" Dia tiba-tiba berteriak dan mulai menjauhi badanku. Dia terduduk di sampingku dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku mulai bangun sambil mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa Gilbert? Maafkan aku..." ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tidak apa, itu bukan salahmu kok." Jawabku sambil mencoba berdiri. "Sampai kapan kamu mau duduk di sana?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berdiri. Aku ulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dia menatap tanganku sejenak lalu meraihnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balasku. "Kau tidak terluka kan? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya gugup, baru kali ini aku melihat dia seperti itu. "Tunggu, bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa ada yang luka? Pasti badanmu sakit karena tertimpa olehku."

"Hahaha... tidak apa-apa, tenang saja badanmu tidak berat kok." Aku berkilah. Sebenarnya punggungku sedikit sakit karena langsung mengenai jalan, tapi aku tidak boleh membuat Elizaveta merasa bersalah. Sakit seperti ini sebentar lagi juga hilang. "Ayo pergi."

"Ah iya," sahutnya sambil mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh.

"Ayo masuk dulu," tawar Elizaveta saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja," tolakku.

"Tapi, lebih baik kau mengeringkan bajumu dulu di sini. Kau pasti kedinginan. Aku bisa pinjamkan baju milik ayahku."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kamu cepat masuk."

Elizaveta membuka pagar rumahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan berbalik padaku. "Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu," ucapnya sambil melingkarkan syalnya padaku. Aku membulatkan mataku, sedikit tekejut. Elizaveta hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memakaikan syalnya padaku.

_Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kalau kau terus seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?_

Dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Tapi aku langsung teringat bahwa Elizaveta adalah gadis yang baik, dia baik kepada siapa pun. Termasuk aku sendiri yang dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

Tanganku terulur ke depan dan mengusap pipi Elizaveta dengan lembut. Dia sedikit terkejut tapi dia tetap diam di tempatnya.

_Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Kenapa kau malah diam dan memberiku tatapan seperti itu. Kenapa kau begitu manis di saat seperti ini?_

"Ada lumpur di pipimu." Suaraku memecah keheningan. Elizaveta tersentak dan mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Aku menjauhkan tanganku darinya. Sial, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa aku perintah.

"Aku pulang dulu. Nanti syalnya aku kembalikan. _Bye_." Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku tanpa menunggu balasan Elizaveta. Aku harus menjauh darinya jika tidak dia pasti bisa mendengar suara jantungku yang menggila.

_Bruk_

Kurasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Punggungku yang tadinya terasa begitu dingin kini dialiri oleh kehangatan.

"Maafkan aku, Gilbert."

Aku mengenali suara itu, suara Elizaveta. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Aku bingung dan bertanya pada diri sendiri. Elizaveta masih diam tapi pelukannya melonggar.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh..." Suaranya pelan dan lirih tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku takut aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu. Belakangan ini aku selalu memikirkannya tapi aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu tapi kau seperti menjaga jarak denganku. Aku bingung, Gilbert.

Aku berbalik menghadap Elizaveta. "Kau tidak salah, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kalau begitu kenapa sikapmu berubah?" dia kembali bertanya. Tangannya memegang ujung lengan mantelku.

Aku menatap matanya dalam. Kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Aku bertanya dengan nada dingin dan menatap balik manik milik gadis yang aku suka, ah, perasaanku untuknya lebih dari suka. Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya sampai rasanya begitu menyesakan. Dia ada di depanku tapi tidak bisa kugapai tak bisa kusentuh. Dia bagai bintang di langit yang selalu aku amati, yang hanya bisa aku amati dari jauh. Tak akan pernah bisa aku miliki.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Gilbert."

Tubuhku menegang dan aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir begitu cepat di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia bilang dia menyayangiku. Ah... tentu saja dia menyayangiku, tapi hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Rasa sayangmu dengan rasa sayangku itu berbeda." Entah darimana munculnya kalimat itu, ia mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa bisa kutahan. "Yah, tak perlu kau pikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Sudah, lebih baik kau masuk, nanti kau sakit," ujarku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tertawa walau dipaksakan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku segera berjalan meninggalkan Elizaveta.

To Be Continue


End file.
